


Apocalypse

by FrostedStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest but not really, Limited Magic, M/M, Papyrus and Sans are friends, Papyrus is a sweetheart still, Papyrus is called Teo, Sans and papyrus are the last monsters, Sans is called Alypse, Sans is mute, Undertale AU, apocalypse au, mentions of cannibalism, most humans and monsters are mutated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedStars/pseuds/FrostedStars
Summary: Alypse can't remember most of his life and the only thing he has to use to collect them is his nightmares and his Dad's Journal. He wanders about a destroyed world with only a handful of humans and strange creatures that want to eat them all to nothing. He's determined to figure out his past and set his future in stone.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview and will be updated as I finish chapters. Also, this story has nothing to do with Fallout. This idea will not feature anything from Fallout. I have been building this world and it's rules, history and more for the last two weeks. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will not be a FALLOUT crossover. I will cover things as things go. my goal is to make you feel like you're right there with Alypse, learning everything about the world as he does. please be patient. thanks.

_"Daddy! No! Don't go! Daddy, please come back!"_

_"I'm so sorry son... I'm so, very sorry... I love you..."_

Alypse wakes up with a start. His head is fuzzy, as always, and he is again, struggling to calm down after yet another nightmare. Sans gets up from the old mattress, lights a lantern and writes down the dream. 

 _'Still dark... perhaps i should get a little more rest. So I can scavenge food when daylight comes.'_ Alypse thinks, looking out the shattered glass of the window next to him. 

Alypse collects himself, standing up and returning to his dingy bed. He falls asleep as soon as his skull hit the makeshift pillow.

* * *

Gaster looks at his close friend, "What's the progress on the pods?"

"One is complete and functional. The other is almost complete. Can you believe humans freed us only to wage war on one another? Not to mention at such a scale." The taller skeleton states.

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what Papyrus and I did!"  A small skeleton calls, running to the older pair, followed by another younger skeleton.

 Gaster looks back and smiles. The two had agreed to keep their sons oblivious to the war and chaos just on their doorstep. Sans and Papyrus held out plates of freshly cooked pasta and a little decorative metal bird respectively. Gaster takes the bird and examines it.

"I made it out of old stuff we found at the dump." The little skeleton explains. "Do you like it, daddy?"

"I don't." Gaster starts, causing the small skeleton's smile to drop. "I love it. It's amazing, -----, my brilliant little boy."

* * *

 

Alypse opens his eye sockets as the dim light of day filters in through the broken window. He sits up and rubs his skull. He's okay, just as he always tells himself. Alypse stands up and strides to an old, rusty desk and opens the top drawer. Said drawer contains a plethora of extra filters for his mask. The young skeleton removes the mask and replaces the filters with haste, holding his "breath". Alypse replaces his mask with a soft sigh. Alypse grabs his knife and leaves the ruined house. Alypse sneaks, hides and creeps towards the large mountain he's become so familiar with. 

The ground shakes, causing the young skeleton to freeze in place. A large mutant peers over the rock Alypse had hidden behind, staring at the skeleton that is so much tinier than it.

 _'The mutant looks almost goat-like.'_  Alypse observes.  _'And it's... not attacking? That's odd... They are always aggressive.'_  It wasn't safe though. He has to run. His soul is screaming at him to run. Distant war cries and thundering feet distracts the mutant, drawing it's attention away. Alypse takes advantage of the distraction and runs, feet clacking against the stony terrain. Alypse didn't stop until the mountain's gaping entrance swallows him whole, shrouding his world in darkness.

Alypse lights a lamp he leaves at the edge of the light. Starting forward, Alypse looks around. Empty. Just like he'd expect. The humans in the city don't bother leaving since a fair amount of the dangerous mutants roam around between them. But they are always sure to attack Alypse, taking medicine and food from him. Alypse just accepts that, but he's grateful when a mutant comes along and breaks up the 'party'. When that happens, he can get away with either everything or most of it.

Alypse stops at the castle, marking the beginning of the Underground. Alypse wanders about the large building, stopping only when he found the first room. He quietly opens the door and steps in. There's dust everywhere. Alypse walks up to a wardrobe, sets the lamp down and opens it.

 _'Empty. I wonder what had been in it...'_  Alypse questions.

Alypse closes the wardrobe and continues wandering the room before moving onto the next. Again, the room is dusty, but it was bigger. It had photos everywhere. Alypse strides to the old wood desk, picks up a book and reads.

 _'It's quiet now. From the reports, everything fell. Humans destroyed each other. But... In the end, they ended monsters. Our only hope is that the pods succeed. Allow the little ones to survive.'_ The entry ends. The young skeleton looks at the next entry.

 _'I can feel a change settling in my being. My wife left. She lost her body to the aftershock of the humans' horrid weapons. There was a vote. To kill the younger of our kind. To save them the fate that awaits us. I'm afraid for our scientists' sons. They are underneath the lab. Their fathers are still with them.'_ Alypse wipes a purple tear before moving on.

_'They changed. fell like my wife. half of the population are like them. several have died. I had to kill Gaster and Arill to save their sons. Those poor boys... They are safe. Untouched, but they may be the only ones to survive. After all, We are falling. And I fear this may be the last time I write on these pages. I feel it may be time to join my subjects... Before I leave, if you, the dear children of my good friends, are reading these old pages, listen to the advice of an old fool. Do not give up, even if it looks bleak. You must stay determined. you are both strong and kind. Please, bring some light back to this world. You will always be safe.'_

Alypse snaps the book shut. He didn't know who it was addressing but it makes him sad. Alypse shakes his head, trying to decide if he should leave the book or take it. After five minutes, he put the little book in his coat. The young skeleton glances at a picture. He blinks in shock.  _'Goats... like that mutant... was that one of them?'_

Alypse shakes his head, believing that to be the giant mutant from earlier. He still doesn't get why it hadn't attacked. Alypse stumbles upon the kitchen, his eyes closing slightly as he smiles.

"Food!" Alypse cheers, running to the cabinets and opening one. Just as he suspected, they are filled with cans of clean, non-radiated food. He grabs a large bag and stuffs it with as much as his little body can carry before moving on. Alypse raids a few more houses, finding medications and food before he decides to turn back. Alypse looks at the sky.

 _"Almost dark. That's good.'_  That meant the humans wouldn't jump him.

They young skeleton sneaks back to his home. He steps into the decrepit building and set his burden on the creaky wood floor. Alypse closes the door and prepares for the night and next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished.  
> thanks for reading and i hope you'll continue to enjoy it.


End file.
